


Your Love is King

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Don't carry such heavy things around," Teppei scolded her."I'm not, you are," she stuck her tongue out. "It's for you, enjoy it with your grandparents," she gave him a pat on his back causing a shiver run down his spine.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Your Love is King

She was beautiful. Her long dark violet hair fell freely on her shoulders as she continued pushing it behind her ear, her matching violet eyes narrowed in silent annoyance as she fought with the weeds in the garden. Her green crop top revealed her back and her slightly baggy shorts made her legs look even slimmer and longer. She wiped her forehead from sweat accidentally leaving a trail of dirt on it. Kiyoshi watched his neighbour and childhood friend from above the fence with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Reiko," he finally greeted.

"Oh...Kiyoshi," Reiko smiled and waked at him. "Come on over," she invited taking off the gardening gloves and putting on a straw hat.

Kiyoshi pushed aside of the fence's flat boards and entered through the hole.

"It's funny how after all these years nobody ever bothered to fix that," he commented.

"Probably because that fence connects our gardens." she replied pouring him some homemade lemonade. They sat on the grass in a shade of a tree. The summer sun was already burning full strength.

Kiyoshi smiled taking a few sips from the drink.

"How's granny?" she asked.

"She is better. Thank you for coming over yesterday while I was at practice," he replied.

"I was happy too. This weather is really the worse for elderly people, although today is exceptionally stuffy, it will probably rain later tonight,"

Teppei nodded. They sat quietly enjoying each other's company. They have known each other since they were little, far too long not to be comfortable together. Kiyoshi watched Reiko as she dropped on the grass and spread her hands. A smile played on her lips. Teppei smiled too and dropped beside her. Their shoulders were touching.

"I heard you are back to playing basketball," she finally said.

"Yeah, we have two most amazing first years..." Kiyoshi started excitedly making Reiko smile. "What?" he asked.

Reiko turned her face to him. Their lips were inches away. Kiyoshi fought the urge to lean closer.

"You never change Oshi-chan," she smiled calling him by the pet name she gave him when they were kids.

"Neither do you Riri," he smiled widely.

"Tell me when your matches begin, I will come to support you," she gave him thumbs up. "Oh, I've got something for you," she suddenly remembered and jumped out. Teppei watched as she stormed into the house, kicking her shoes off before entering the house. Her skin was slightly rosy from the sun but other than that she was still pale.

Mori Reiko was one of the most beautiful girls in their school and that was not only his opinion. Ever since she turned 14, crowds of fans were stalking and pestering her, but she never got together with anyone. She kindly brushed everyone off. That was when Kiyoshi first developed a crush on her. He was so nervous that he never told her, and she never seemed to noticed. Teppei wanted to wait, but three years have passed, and he never seemed to find the right time to tell her. "So much for living next door to each other," Kiyoshi smiled sitting up when he saw Reiko carrying a huge watermelon in her arms. Her arms and legs were shaking from its weight. "Hold on there, " Teppei rushed towards her and grabbed the fruit from her hands.

"Phew, thanks," she smiled widely.

"Don't carry such heavy things around," Teppei scolded her.

"I'm not, you are," she stuck her tongue out. "It's for you, enjoy it with your grandparents," she gave him a pat on his back causing a shiver run down his spine.

"Thank you, won't you join us?"

"Not right now," she replied slightly startled and uneasy. "I'm going out in an hour, I need to get ready,"

"Oh, where are you going?" Kiyoshi asked without a second thought.

Reiko somewhat blushed and pushed her hair back. That alarmed Teppei.

"Just out with a friend," she smiled.

Kiyoshi smiled back but deep inside he was not smiling at all.

***

His grandparents went to bed early. Teppei flicked through the channels on TV but could not concentrate on anything. He switched off the TV. Thunder shook the night sky, but Reiko was not home yet. He walked to the window and looked out. His eyes widened in shock and heart beat faster when he saw Reiko and a guy from their class smiling at each other and talking under an umbrella. Reiko looked beautiful. She was dressed for an occasion Kiyoshi just did not want to acknowledge. "Was it a date?" Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows looking out desperate. Another wave of thunder made Reiko shiver. The guy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Teppei had no idea what they were talking about, but when Reiko leaned in and gave the guy a quick peck on the cheek Kiyoshi could no longer watch. He pulled the curtains together and returned to the sofa. He didn't want to do anything. He was bothered and deeply hurt. "What was I hoping for?" he asked out loud covering his face with one of his large hands when his phone buzzed.

_Come over for snacks and horror movies._

_Riri_

***

He was soaking wet when she opened the door. "Kiyoshi why didn't you use an umbrella?" she exclaimed letting him in and handing him a towel.

"I forgot," he replied.

Reiko watched him from the corner of her eyes. Something was wrong. Although Kiyoshi was smiling, it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"How long are your parents away for?" he asked.

"Three weeks. They were overly excited to go the countryside for their annual leave,"

They walked into the living room. The table was covered with snacks and junk food which Reiko loved so much but only allowed herself when her parents were away. "I think it will be better if you take off your t-shirt at least. It's soaking wet. I don't think my dad's clothes will be big enough for you but if you don't you might catch a cold," she said quickly putting on one of the horror movies. Kiyoshi didn't like horror movies, but he always loved watching them with her. He loved watching her as she watched intently never even shifting from her place.

"Just use the dryer in the kitchen," she said dropping on the sofa.

When Kiyoshi returned, she was already comfortably seated with her legs stretched out. Her blue pyjama shorts were loose enough for Kiyoshi to spot her underwear. He averted his gaze feeling the heat rising in his body. She moved her legs so he could sit down and casually dropped them on his lap. She was not acting any different to the way she usually was but...why did he feel so hot?

The movie started but Teppei paid no attention to the screaming and yelling on the screen. His mind was completely occupied. He didn't notice as he started gently stroking her legs. Mei turned her gaze from the TV screen to Kiyoshi. His mind was elsewhere. She watched as his big hands caressed her legs. Mei felt blood rise to her face, but not because she was embarrassed, because the heat from his body and his actions was making her feel hot.

"Kiyoshi," she called, but he did not reply. She moved her legs from his lap which made his snap from his thoughts. "Eh...Riri?" he looked at her finally realized what happened. He wanted to apologize but words of apology just would not come out. He sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked sitting closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Kiyoshi was so much bigger than her, so much warmer than her. She loved it. His body was the most comforting.

"Are you going out with him?" Kiyoshi finally asked.

It was only then that Reiko got it. Kiyoshi must have seen her come back. "No," she replied. "We were just hanging out today,"

"But you kissed him," Kiyoshi looked at her.

"On the cheek. I do the same to you, have you forgotten?" Reiko smiled standing on her knees and leaning in to kiss his cheek but...Kiyoshi turned his face and their lips met. Her eyes widened. They've parted. "I'm sorry," she looked away feeling her heartbeat speed up. She was nervous. She wanted to move away but he caught her hand.

"Wait..." Kiyoshi looked into her eyes almost desperately.

"Kiyoshi,"

"I like you," he finally said smiling. "No, not like that. I love you Reiko Mori." he confessed.

Suddenly the weight was lift off his chest. He felt lighter and happier.

"Since when?" Reiko asked.

"What?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"Probably after we turned 14." Kiyoshi replied thoughtfully.

Reiko raised her hand and smacked his shoulder. "And you waited three years to tell me!" she yelled.

"Riri-chan," Kiyoshi defended himself from further attacks. Reiko panted heavily. "But wait..." Kiyoshi finally realized.

"Does that mean you like me too?"

"Baka..." she whined, "Don't make me say something so cheesy, I'm not you," she looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"But that's great!" Kiyoshi grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, embracing her. In his arms she felt safe and protected like behind an iron wall. She smiled sighing. "I love you Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the Uncrowned Kings, Mr Iron Heart." she whispered.

"How did you know?" his grip around her tightened. Reiko wrapped her arms around his and shrugged.

"You really underestimated my interest in you all these years,"

Kiyoshi didn't reply. He released her and quickly turned her around. He cupped her face with his big hand and brought it closer to his. Their lips met again and again, as if neither of them could get enough. Kiyoshi licked her lips and she parted them letting him slip is tongue into her mouth. Her wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She stroked the back of his neck slowly moving her hands to his chest and lower. She felt his hard muscles tense under her fingertips as his erection poked her butt cheek. They broke the kiss and panted.

"Do you want to?" he asked seriously.

She nodded returning his gaze.

Kiyoshi picked her up and gently eased her down on the floor his hands roaming her body. He nibbled on her neck as one of his hands slipped under her loose t-shirt. Reiko was not wearing a bra. He cupped her breast and squeezed it, earning a loud moan.

Reiko breathed heavily as she watched Kiyoshi's flushed face look at her as he played with her nipples. His hand moved to her flat tummy and stopped at her shorts. Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment but when Reiko gently grabbed his hand moved it lower, he regained his confidence. He pulled down her shorts leaving her in her pink panties, which he caught a glimpse of earlier. He trailed one of his fingers over her panties making Reiko gasp. Her long hair spread all over the flood, the face was slightly flushed as he pulled her panties aside and stroked her vagina. She clenched her t-shirt in her hands trying to fight her moans.

Kiyoshi leaned in and kissed her tummy as he gently slipped one of his fingers inside her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. The feeling of his rough finger mixed the pain with pleasure. He moved his finger around before moving it in and out.

"Kiyoshi," she moaned his name making Teppei's hardness throb. He quickly slipped out of the remaining of his clothes. Reiko's eyes widened in shock as he stood in front of her completely naked. Like a beautiful mountain of muscles. Her eyes moved from his face to his chest and lower, stopping at his erection. She gasped unable to control herself. Teppei was huge. He worried. He noticed.

He kneeled beside her. "Don't worry," he whispered kissing the inner side of her leg. "I will gentle,"

Reiko swallowed as Kiyoshi's tongue trailed closer to her wetness. "No, no, no," she protested.

"Okay," he kissed her vagina over her underwear before pulling it off. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it under her hips. Kiyoshi spread her legs and eased himself down. He rubbed her entrance with his tip before gently pushing it in. Reiko gasped and grabbed onto his strong arms. It was painful. It hurt too much. Kiyoshi pushed himself further until he was completely in. She was so tight, that he had to control himself from exploding. He looked her face. Tears escaped her eyes.

"Please wait a little longer," he whispered into her ear. "The pain will go away,"

Kiyoshi grabbed onto her legs and started moving getting a steady pace. Reiko's wetness continued gripping his erection driving him almost insane. She sobbed for a few minutes until her sobs slowly changed into moans and gasps. Kiyoshi increased his pace making her scream. Her hair stuck on her sweaty body as she continuously kept moving around under him.

"Reiko..." he moaned her made. He lifted her up without slipping out of her and forced her to sit on top. She didn't mind as she moved her hips wildly bringing them both to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she continued bouncing. Kiyoshi's hands rested on her hips, helping her.

"So good..." she mouthed looking crazily into his eyes.

"Yeah..." he whispered back. Sweat dripped down his face and fell on her chest. Kiyoshi leaned in and kissed her neck. He wanted to be gentle but that moment she could not resist and nibbled strongly on her flesh. She screamed gripping onto his hair.

"Reiko, I think I'm going to..." Kiyoshi whispered quickly slipping out of her. With a few swift moves he finished himself off getting the two of them dirty.

They panted heavily in disbelief of what happened.

Reiko tried to get up, but her legs were not holding her. She trembled but Teppei caught her. He looked down at her legs noticing trails of dried blood. Reiko followed his gaze.

"Don't you dare apologize," she glared at him.

" _Hai_ , _hai_..." he smiled widely showing her his teeth. Reiko chuckled. She loved that smiled. Teppei picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Taking you to the shower...I will scrub your back," Kiyoshi winked and marched upstairs with laughing Reiko in his hands.


End file.
